500 Yen Confession
by Enji86
Summary: "Baiklah, beri aku 500 yen dan aku akan mengatakannya padamu," ucap Shinichi. "Tidak, aku hanya akan memberimu 100 yen. Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, ya sudah," ucap Shiho. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!


**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

Hai, pembaca sekalian! Gimana kabarnya? Penulis di sini baik-baik saja, meskipun masih sangat sibuk seperti biasanya. Baiklah, langsung saja ke cerita. Cerita one-shot ini terinspirasi dari fanfic berbahasa Inggris berjudul A Galleon For Your Thoughts karangannya DiezeL dari fandom Harry Potter. Kali ini penulis memakai judul bahasa Inggris soalnya bingung sama judul bahasa Indonesia-nya. Rasanya nggak ada yang cocok gitu, jadi terpaksa deh judulnya pakai bahasa Inggris. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**500 Yen Confession**

By Enji86

Shiho melihat pemandangan di lantai dansa dengan perasaan bahagia, melihat ayah dan ibu angkatnya yang baru saja menikah berdansa dengan wajah berseri-seri dan penuh kebahagiaan. Hidupnya semakin hari semakin bertambah baik setelah Organisasi Hitam musnah dan dia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur pada Tuhan setiap hari karena itu.

Pada awalnya Shiho berpikir hidupnya tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang ini meskipun Organisasi Hitam sudah musnah. Dia pernah menjadi bagian dari Organisasi Hitam dan mengambil bagian dalam perbuatan jahat mereka, meskipun dia melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi dirinya dan kakaknya. Orang-orang di luar sana pasti tidak akan mengerti dan menganggapnya penjahat juga, sama seperti anggota Organisasi Hitam yang lain.

Namun, berkat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, Shiho bisa melewati halangan tersebut dan menemukan bahwa ternyata tidak semua orang berpikiran sempit meskipun hanya sebagian kecil. Bahkan Shinichi, yang merupakan teman pertamanya, yang dari dulu selalu mengumbar tentang hukum dan keadilan, berusaha keras melindunginya agar dia tidak masuk penjara, meskipun dia jelas-jelas sudah berbuat kriminal dan Shinichi bahkan pernah memanggilnya pembunuh di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Dia benar-benar tidak akan meminta lebih. Dia sudah cukup merasa bahagia dengan orang-orang yang sedikit itu.

Shiho merapikan gaunnya sedikit, lalu memandang berkeliling. Ada beberapa laki-laki, yah banyak laki-laki, yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tertarik. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mengajaknya berdansa tadi, tapi dia dengan sopan menolak karena dia merupakan ketua panitia acara ini sehingga dia harus siap sedia jika ada masalah. Dia hanya sempat berdansa sebentar dengan Profesor Agasa, ayah angkatnya sekaligus sang mempelai pria, dan Shuichi, yang tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri sebelum dia menerima ajakannya untuk berdansa.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang. Dari tadi kau terus tersenyum. Tidak seperti biasanya," ucap Shinichi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Shiho dengan nada sinis.

Shiho agak kaget selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menoleh ke Shinichi sambil tersenyum geli. Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Shinichi kadang-kadang bisa begitu sinis padanya sejak Shinichi putus dengan Ran beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa Shinichi putus dengan Ran dan dia juga tidak bertanya karena dia tidak begitu peduli. Tapi kalau Shinichi ingin membicarakannya dengannya, dia pasti akan mendengarkan. Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?

Shiho memang peduli pada Shinichi dan Ran dan dia sudah melakukan tugasnya untuk menyatukan mereka kembali meskipun dia juga menyukai Shinichi, jadi apalagi yang bisa diharapkan darinya. Dia hanyalah wanita biasa yang juga bermimpi untuk bisa menikah dengan laki-laki yang disukainya. Makanya dia pun merasa agak gembira ketika Shinichi putus dengan Ran dan dia jadi mendapatkan secercah harapan untuk mewujudkan mimpinya itu, meskipun dia juga tidak berharap banyak. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tahu dengan baik bahwa dia bukanlah tipe wanita idaman Shinichi.

"Mmm, aku cukup bersenang-senang. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Yah, dengan semua perhatian yang kuterima dari para fansku setelah aku menjomblo, bisa dibilang aku sangat bersenang-senang," jawab Shinichi dengan sinis sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Jadi berapa banyak yang kau ajak berdansa malam ini?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Tidak seorang pun," jawab Shinichi.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Shiho dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku mengajak mereka berdansa, mereka akan menjadi sangat gugup dan itu hanya akan mengacaukan kesenanganku," jawab Shinichi.

"Hmm, begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku berdansa? Aku kan bukan fansmu, jadi aku rasa aku tidak akan gugup dan mengacaukan kesenanganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Huh? Dansa?" tanya Shinichi dengan kaget.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku. Aku akan berdansa denganmu," jawab Shiho. Kemudian dia menarik Shinichi ke lantai dansa.

"Hei, Shiho, tunggu...," protes Shinichi sementara dia ditarik oleh Shiho ke lantai dansa.

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Kita kan berteman, jadi apa salahnya kalau kita berdansa di pernikahan orang tua angkatku," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi akhirnya menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Shiho sehingga Shiho tersenyum. Shiho tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Shinichi menjadi agak muram saat dia berkata bahwa mereka berteman.

XXX

Selama berdansa, Shinichi selalu memandangi sekelilingnya. Bukan karena dia takut pada para lelaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh karena berhasil mengajak Shiho berdansa, tapi karena dia takut dia tidak akan bisa menahan perasaannya pada Shiho ketika dia menatap mata Shiho dalam jarak dekat, lalu bertindak bodoh dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Shiho.

"Err, Kudo-kun...," panggil Shiho.

"Hmm?" sahut Shinichi.

"Aku tahu kau memandang berkeliling," ucap Shiho dengan suara pelan. "Kalau saat ini kau sedang menguntit penjahat, aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau tidak memperhatikanku yang merupakan pasangan dansamu. Tapi berhubung tidak ada penjahat di sekitar sini, apa aku terlihat sangat jelek sehingga kau tidak mau menatapku sama sekali?" lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Uh, tidak, bukan begitu," sahut Shinichi dengan agak gugup.

"Tidak? Kalau begitu aku pasti terlihat sangat cantik saat ini sampai-sampai Meitantei dari Timur tidak sanggup menatap wajahku, benar begitu kan?" tanya Shiho sambil nyengir.

Shinichi langsung menatap Shiho dengan mata terbelalak selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia tertawa dan tubuhnya yang dari tadi kaku menjadi rileks. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini. Shiho adalah teman baiknya dan dia sangat menikmati pertemanan mereka. Tapi dia jadi bersikap kaku dan aneh hanya karena perasaan cintanya yang belum tersampaikan pada Shiho. Bukankah lebih baik dia menikmati saja apa yang ada di depannya saat ini?

"Sejujurnya iya, kau memang sangat cantik sehingga aku tidak sanggup menatap wajahmu," balas Shinichi sambil nyengir.

Shiho pun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Yah, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membantumu untuk menyamar dan berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu saat kau sedang menguntit penjahat," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi pura-pura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku mengharapkan itu darimu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Jadi kau memujiku tanpa pamrih?" Shiho balik bertanya sehingga Shinichi menyeringai.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku berharap kau mau menyamar dan berpura-pura sebagai istriku saat aku menguntit penjahat, jadi kita bisa menginap bersama dan berbagi tempat tidur jika dibutuhkan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus mengatakan hal-hal yang lain juga untuk merayumu agar kau mau?" sahut Shinichi dan ketika dia melihat Shiho menatapnya dengan terkejut, dia pun menampar dirinya secara mental karena mengatakan hal itu.

Shinichi pun merasa lega karena Shiho kemudian tertawa geli kembali.

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih, Meitantei-san. Aku takut aku akan mau melakukannya kalau kau mengatakan hal-hal yang lain juga untuk merayuku," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir. Kemudian mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lagu yang diputar untuk berdansa berubah menjadi lagu slow yang romantis sehingga Shiho melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shinichi dan memindahkannya ke pinggang Shinichi, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shinichi seperti yang lain.

Wajah Shinichi pun langsung memerah dan dia sangat bersyukur karena Shiho tidak melihatnya. Tubuh Shiho yang lembut menekan tubuhnya beserta aroma rambut Shiho yang memenuhi indra penciumannya sungguh membuat Shinichi tidak tahan. Dia begitu takut sehingga dia ingin sekali melepaskan diri dari Shiho, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, dia tidak ingin melepaskan Shiho untuk selama-lamanya.

"Err, Shiho, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita berdansa dengan lagu ini? Kita kan bukan pasangan," ucap Shinichi dengan agak gugup.

Shiho pun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Shinichi dan agak menarik diri dari Shinichi untuk menatap wajah Shinichi.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kalau kau keberatan...," Shinichi yang tiba-tiba merasa hampa ketika Shiho menarik diri darinya spontan memotong ucapan Shiho.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia menarik Shiho kembali ke posisinya semula dan mempererat lingkaran lengannya di tubuh Shiho. Bukankah tadi dia sudah memutuskan bahwa dia akan menikmati saja apa yang ada di depannya?

Shinichi begitu menikmati berayun bersama Shiho dalam pelukannya sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau lagunya sudah selesai dan digantikan oleh lagu baru.

"Err, Kudo-kun. Lagunya sudah selesai," ucap Shiho.

"Hmm?" gumam Shinichi.

"Lagunya sudah berubah dan semua orang sedang menatap kita dengan bingung," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun langsung membuka matanya dan melihat berkeliling. Lagunya memang sudah berubah lagi dan semua orang di lantai dansa memang sedang memandangi mereka berdua dengan bingung dan agak geli.

"Maaf," gumam Shinichi sambil melepaskan Shiho. "Aku haus. Ayo kita cari minum," ucapnya dengan suara agak keras agar orang-orang berhenti memandangi mereka berdua. Lalu dia menarik Shiho pergi dari lantai dansa.

XXX

Setelah mereka berdua duduk dengan minuman masing-masing, Shinichi hanya diam melamun sehingga Shiho menjadi heran.

"Kudo-kun, kenapa kau tidak minum? Bukankah kau bilang kau haus?" tanya Shiho.

"Oh iya. Aku akan meminumnya," jawab Shinichi. Kemudian dia meminum minumannya sementara Shiho menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku benar kan?" tanya Shiho setelah Shinichi meletakkan gelasnya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," sahut Shinichi.

Shiho pun tersenyum sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku akan membayar 100 yen untuk hal yang sedang kau pikirkan itu, jadi apa kau mau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Shiho lagi.

Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus geli selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia tertawa.

"100 yen? Kau ini benar-benar pelit ya?" komentar Shinichi.

"Dan kau tamak karena kau meminta lebih padahal kau lebih kaya dariku," balas Shiho.

"Baiklah, beri aku 500 yen dan aku akan mengatakannya padamu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan memberimu 100 yen. Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, ya sudah," ucap Shiho.

"Ya, sudah. Aku juga tidak mau mengatakannya padamu," ucap Shinichi.

Mereka kemudian tidak bicara lagi dan duduk diam sambil menikmati minuman mereka kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi mencuri pandang ke Shiho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Shiho sedang memandang kedua orang tua angkatnya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Shinichi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang gelap. Pesta itu merupakan pesta kebun jadi Shinichi bisa melihat langit. Lalu dia teringat kembali dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya saat dia memeluk Shiho sambil berdansa. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu nyaman seperti itu sebelumnya dan dia juga merasa... lengkap.

Mungkin Shinichi akan menyesali keputusannya ini nanti, karena kalau Shiho tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, hubungan mereka berdua pasti akan menjadi canggung. Dia pasti juga akan merasa sangat bersalah pada Ran karena dia tidak bisa menjaga perasaan Ran sampai Ran mampu melupakannya dan menemukan orang lain. Tapi perasaannya ini begitu tak tertahankan.

"Baiklah, Shiho. Aku akan menerima 100 yen-mu itu, tapi aku hanya akan memberimu petunjuk tanpa mengatakannya padamu," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan geli.

"Yah, apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Kita berdua sepertinya benar-benar kikir kalau menyangkut masalah uang. Jadi, apa petunjuknya?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shiho sementara Shiho menatapnya dengan bingung. Lalu mata Shiho membesar sementara pipinya memerah ketika bibir Shinichi mendarat di bibirnya. Shinichi hanya menciumnya sekilas, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah pergi sehingga Shiho segera meraih lengan Shinichi untuk menahan Shinichi agar tidak pergi.

Shiho kemudian membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang logam dari dalamnya. Lalu dia meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Shinichi dan meletakkan uang logam itu di telapak tangan kanan Shinichi.

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka kalau kau mengatakannya padaku, jadi katakan padaku kalau kau sudah siap, oke?" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju orang tua angkatnya karena dia mendengar mereka memanggilnya untuk berfoto.

Shinichi menatap uang logam yang ada di tangannya, kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menggenggam uang logam tersebut. Shiho memberinya 500 yen.

XXX

"Aku pikir Kudo sudah mulai tidak waras. Sepertinya perpisahannya dengan Nee-chan benar-benar berakibat buruk baginya," ucap Heiji pada Sera dan Shiho sambil melahap pudingnya. Saat itu, mereka bertiga sedang hang out di rumah Shiho karena di rumah Shiho banyak makanan sisa pesta pernikahan yang tidak habis.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Sera.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya di kampus? Beberapa hari ini, Kudo selalu memandangi sebuah koin 500 yen sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan kuliah sama sekali dan hanya memandangi koin itu. Aku berani bertaruh, koin itu pasti selalu ada bersamanya, bahkan saat dia sedang mandi," jawab Heiji dengan berapi-api.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau benar. Aku memang pernah melihatnya memandangi sebuah koin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dua hari yang lalu di kelas, tapi aku tidak menyangka separah itu," ucap Sera. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Shiho yang sedang membaca majalah fashion. "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Shiho?" tanyanya pada Shiho.

"Entahlah. Mana aku tahu?" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah fashion yang ada di hadapannya.

**Tamat.**


End file.
